Irresistable: The Prince of Passion
by Galaxystar
Summary: VOTE: SEQUEL OR MULT-PART? TS!The Prince of Passion is Irresistible, and if a young lady is lucky enough to catch his eye, he becomes inescapable. Will Serenity willingly allow herself to be led into his bed...will she be able to resist temptation?
1. Moonbeams and Lavender

**AUTHORS NOTES**: Hello everybody! First thank you to all of the people who

review Part 2 of "Perfect", all of kind and encouraging words meant a lot to me.

I do hope you enjoy this story! PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT

YOU THINK! No Flames Please!

**Setting:** **This story is set back in the past, but THERE IS NO MOON KINGDOM!!! **

**Trunks is a Prince, and Serena is a Lady of her country. Together they will find **

**love and heart break...but will they ever find true happiness?**

**Disclaimer:** **If no one on this site owns Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, then **

**how in the world would I own it!? ::sighs::**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Irresistible: The prince of passion**_

_****_

**_You know I don't know what it is  
But something about you is so irresistible  
_**

She watched with a cool indifference as the masked man of her dreams glided across the floor

amidst the sighs of swooning women. Grimacing slightly as she sipped on the bitter liquid that her

peers called champagne, Serena began searching for a way out of the ball room. So much for

having one of those forbidden romantic rendezvous she had read so much about in novels.

Oh, why didn't those kinds of things happen in real life? Was it really that impossible for a

gentleman to sweep a beautiful, well-bred woman off her feet?

She sighed loudly and dodged another potential dance partner, her feet were aching, and the expensive slippers she had donned specifically for tonight were not helping matters either.

'Guess that is the price I must pay for high quality fashion.' She mused to herself.

If she had to watch Madeline trod on her secret love's toes one more time, she was going to forcefully separate them. Of course her mother would be deeply appalled at such a brazen action...but it was not like she would die of eternal shame. At most the woman would insist that her one and only daughter discontinue any type of courtship for the remainder of this season, but that in itself was highly unlikely.

Serena, better known as Serenity of Larksburg III, chuckled darkly when she realized that she had referred to the purple haired stranger in the middle of the dance floor as her secret love. He was only a fantasy, a dream...and nothing more would come of it, no matter how much she wished other wise.

Sneaking another glance over at the annoyingly large throng of spectator's, most of them being women; she made up her mind and strode confidently out into the main hall, ignoring the snickers and giggles from her fellow Ladies. That was alright she told herself, their names would be only a few the many new additions to his list of conquests, it was perfectly fine with her that the name, Serenity of Larksburg III, remained absent from the list.

Tonight was his last night in the country, so why were those bimbos all vying for his undivided attention? By the time the night was over only one of them would be selected to share his bed, only one, and not two dozen.

It was not her heart that would be broken when he boarded his luxurious carriage on the morrow, never to return again. It was not her reputation that would be left scandalized after one night with the Prince of Passion, as he was often called. And it would not be her who would be left carrying a fatherless child in her womb. She was lucky.

But still, there was something special about him, something that made him nearly irresistible to every woman, including her. Maybe it was the way his gorgeous lavender hair glistened like moonbeams in just the right light, or the way the loose strands framed his flawless cheekbones and prominent chin. In any case, the man was well built, with the grace and speed of a stallion, and the strength of an ox. He was irresistible and unattainable, and that was life. That was Prince Trunicillion of Creshatiga IV, better known as Trunks to his many lovers.

Sure, he'd had many...lovers, that was the nice way of describing the many tramps he lured into bed night after night, filling their heads with promises of forever and eternal love, because that was his way. His name was The Prince of Passion, and rightfully so.

Ha! If only her mother, a woman who was susceptible to fainting spells, knew that she was entertaining thoughts of The Prince of Passion! She'd be shipped off to the nearest convent at the first available moment.

**_  
Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To Hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase_**

**_But I cant stop fanning the fire, _**

**_I Know I meant to say No  
_**

_**  
**_

Her friends, Callista and Nadia, had tried to warn her that mooning over such a man would only bring her pain and suffering, but she hadn't listened. She hadn't even shown them the letter he had written to her, they simply wouldn't have understood. They had never been in love before.

Serenity stopped dead, only a foot or so from the large French doors that led to the outside gardens. Was she in love? Could you fall in love with someone that you hadn't even spoken to other than in passing?

Upon their first and only "public" meeting, Trunks had been a perfect gentleman, as was expected of him. They had talked once or twice, away from the eyes of the elders and from his many women friends. It had been during those few private moments that had changed her entire perception of the man behind the mask. He was young, but he was intelligent, witty, and absolutely beautiful.

Could one refer to a man as beautiful? Well, regardless of what her mother thought of him, he was a special, special man. He just wasn't hers.

Oh! She had nearly cried when she read the sweet and tender words that covered the paper. The promises of love...only a few short days ago she had felt giddy and girlish, but now, now she felt like a fool.

He had played upon the "fragile" emotions of a woman, apparently he was good for that sort of thing, but why her? When she had been announced earlier that evening all she had done was look for him, hoping to see him waiting in the shadows, watching for her.

She'd had it all planned out. They would drink the champagne that seemed to sparkle so prettily in everyone's glasses. Then the two of them would spend the rest of the night dancing and become lost from the world around them, he'd swirl her out onto the balcony amongst the many wondrous star and proclaim his everlasting love to her right then and there. He would ask for her hand in marriage and, being that this was her fantasy, she would accept without an inkling of doubt. And then, like all fairy tales, the two of them would live happily ever after...but it was only now that Serenity saw through her childish fantasy and into the real world.

Why in the world would Truncillion be interested in one woman when he could have an entire court, he was a man after all, gentleman or not?

By now she had unconsciously made her way Baths of Nepherionas.

'Well, she thought tiredly, I suppose that one little dip won't hurt, as long as no one else finds out.'

Serenity giggled sneakily as she crept towards the freezing pools of ice blue water. She shivered when she lowered her tiny, perfectly manicured toes to skim the unmarred surface of the water. Perfect.

In the blink of an eye her clothing had been shed and she immersed herself waist-deep into the cool and refreshing pool.

**_  
But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, _**

**_More than just physical _**

**_Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me _**

**_(Yeah Yeah, I can hardly breathe)  
_**

As the young, silver haired angel dove under the crystal depths, she began to move with the waves. The water became her home, it became her friend. She moved with elegance, as though she had once been a swan in a passed life. Her hair floated about her shoulders in the shape of an angel's wings, letting her true form shine through.

In that pool Serenity remained seemingly untouched by time, she became one with the water as it made delicate patterns across her pale flesh.

Finally, after running out of air, she made her way to the surface, but hardly disrupted the peace that surrounded her. She brushed back her damp tresses with her hands, blinking repeatedly as thin rivulets of water flowed freely down her body.

While swimming Serenity had made up her mind, she would forget him. She'd forget all of his meaningless promises and flattering poems, she could do better. He was a fantasy, and unfortunately, sometimes fantasies weren't always meant to come true.

**::CRACK!::**

She stifled a scream and tried to cover her chest as best she could before sinking lower in the water to hide her nakedness.

"Fancy seeing you here moonbeam, why aren't you inside enjoying the festivities? The night air has grown quite chilly, and if you don't mind my asking, where is the body that belongs in that dress over there?"

Serenity's blush deepened and she sank even lower so that her chin became partially submerged under the surface.

That particular body wouldn't happen to be partaking in a late night swim in one of the castles many pools would it?

The Lady of Larksburg struggled to find her voice. "If you would be so kind as to give me a moment I can dress and---"

"Actually, he smiled and Serenity could see those wonderful dimpled cheeks as he stared at her, I rather like you there. There's no need to be embarrassed my Moonbeam, I don't plan on taking advantage of your current situation, at least...not without your consent. All I wish to do right now is talk; now wait right there until I find a comfortable boulder to sit upon."

Goose pimples now covered her arms and legs as she did her best to keep herself warm. This was not how her night was supposed to go at all! And how could she not be embarrassed? She, a Lady of Larksburg, had just been caught splashing about in a private pool without the slightest bit of cloth to conceal her most intimate of parts! Thank heavens her mother wasn't here, all Hell would have broken loose.

Serenity pressed the tips of her fingers to her temples and massaged softly, it was going to be a long night. Finally, after moments of waiting he had settled himself upon the nearest rock.

"I thought you had received my note dearest, was I wrong?"

"No Your Highness."

Trunks brushed her formalness aside with a wave of his hand.

"Please, enough with the formalities, I should hope that our relationship would be beyond such things by now. However, I am not one for beating around the bush. Why didn't you meet me tonight like you promised, you confirmed our plans in your response?"

"_Your Highness, _Serenity ground out through clenched teeth, I most certainly believe that it is you that is mistaken. Why on earth did you need me when you had all of those other women that were so willingly keeping you occupied? I am just a Lady, why settle for a simple Lady when you could have anyone, like Madeline of Grenshenchia for instance?"

"Because I don't want Madeline of Greshenchia Serenity, I want you. I am sorry if that was what you thought, but it was not I who offered, and would it not have been rude of me to refuse her mother's request?"

"Well if you wanted to see me so badly why did you taken it upon yourself to dance with every able and fertile female who happened to be in attendance?"

Trunks rubbed the bridge of his nose with his long fingers.

"This game of questions is getting us nowhere Moonbeam, so please, just listen to what I have to say."

"No!" When his eyebrows rose in surprise, Serenity quickly tried to amend her loud outburst. "I mean no, Your Grace, there is no need for an explanation. I am terribly sorry for our miscommunication, but it is probably for the best. You should return to the ball; Heaven knows you will have been missed. As for me, I fear that if I stay out here much longer I will either shrivel or catch my death. Farewell My Prince."

"Would you at least stop referring to me as Your Prince or Your Grace, and Your Highness is equally as bad. I would like for the two of us to be friends, maybe even more.

"You are leaving tomorrow for Retoshia Your High--- I mean Trunks, and I think that after tonight, I know you about just as well as I want to know you. Now if you please..."

"Yes of course, he muttered coldly, good night My Lady."

With that, he rose and trudged angrily back towards that castle; and Serenity slipped out of the pool...

_****_

**_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight;  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say No (I Meant To Say No...)  
_**

She sat in front of her of her vanity mirror and brushed her fine, silvery-golden locks, her pride and joy. Her waist length mane was the envy of the entire kingdom, and unbeknownst to her, so was the rest of her body. The luscious curves of her hips could make any man, married or single, fall to his knees, but only if her constantly pouting, full pink lips didn't get to them first.

The pale, ice blue gown that draped over her body provided Serenity with a modest yet sensual appearance; the color accented her baby blue orbs, and only added to the heightening of her radiance.

Serenity stroked each of the three roses that had been placed so lovingly in her finest vase nearly a week ago. They had been from_ Him, _one white, one yellow, and one red. Where she was from, those three colors were only given by the most serious of lovers, lovers that were perhaps entertaining thoughts of marriage. The combination of those three roses meant that he desired her, that he wanted her friendship, that he desired her love, and... The Prince of Passion wanted her _innocence_, he wanted to be her first...he wanted to be the first to bed her. It was a bold move on his part; a move that she hadn't been too sure of.

The perfect image that she had held of him in her mind had long since shattered. Oh, how she desperately wanted to gather the broken fragments and piece them back together, but something in her heart refused to allow it. The dream was over, and as she had said to him earlier, it had probably been for the best.

"Yes, all for the best. Mother would not have allowed our courtship anyhow. Madeline can have him for all I care, stupid man!" In a fit of rage, her arm swung out and violently sent the vase crashing onto the carpet, sending shards of glass in every direction.

"Ouch! Damn roses!" She cursed under her breath as she nursed her injured hand.

She hurried to the washroom that was located in the adjoining room to find a towel to clean up the mess. 'Ugh! Mother most certainly will not be pleased.'

**::Tap... Tap... Tap::**

Serenity jerked out of the closet in surprise and cursed darkly when she hit her head on a shelf in the process. Where was that noise coming from?

**::Tap... Tap... Tap::**

And there it was again! It sounded like it was coming from outside, but the closest way to the outside would have to have meant that the noise was coming from... The Balcony! But who in their right mind would be outside at this time of night!?

Serenity had been so engrossed in her thoughts of a certain fair haired prince that she hadn't noticed the rain that was splattering all over the stone balcony, nor the face that was---

"Agh!" Serenity jumped back in fright when lightening flashed, followed closely by the roar of thunder. However, neither of the two had been the cause of her fright, but in fact, it had been the face that was peering so earnestly through glass and into her quarters. She could still make out his unmistakable lavender hair through the rapidly descending rain drops.

His large hand rapped soundly on the pane of glass that separated them.

"Please! Serenity, you must let me in! I---I can't leave without knowing that was at least able to see your face one last time."

Serenity only continued to stare right passed him, untouched by his words. "Leave, before I call the guards!" She turned and made her way back to her soft, fluffy bed of pillows and blankets, intent upon turning in for the night, silently hoping that he would leave.

"Serenity, I refuse to leave this unfinished business between us! If you would only open this damned door then we would be able to speak face to face."

He sighed when she stopped halfway from her bed. "It's freezing out here and all I have to keep warm is my cloak. I'm afraid that I might catch my death out here, come now, you cannot hate me as much as you want to believe. ...Please...my darling..."

When she made no move to let him in, Trunks took a step back, and then another, and then another, until he had reached the railing.

"Fine, if you hate me My Lady, then I have no reason to continue living. If you wish to be rid of my heart and infatuation, then so be it." With that, he placed both of his boot clad feet onto the slippery railing and spread his arms, preparing to jump.

Seeing that he was prepared to end his life, Serenity rushed forward and began fumbling with the lock. She ran outside, temporarily forgetting that it was raining and that the temperature had dropped quite a bit, all she cared about was saving the imbecile that had been readying himself to jump from her balcony railing. Grasping his arm roughly, she pulled him down from the platform and dragged him inside before shutting the door.

After making sure that the door was securely locked she rounded on Trunks angrily. "What in Heaven's name is wrong with you? You---you idiot! Take off that drenched cloak and dry yourself with that stack of towels over there, hurry, before you get sick!"

He then proceeded to remove his cloak while she fretted about, trying to dry him as best she could...

_****_

**_But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me  
_**

They sat on her bed filled with warm blankets and comfy pillows in silence. The silence was only broken when the bed creaked as Serenity moved to tend to the slowly dying fire. What in the world was a girl supposed to say in a situation such as this?

'Oh, I am so happy that you feel the same way, thanks for almost killing yourself?'

"Oh yes...perfect." She muttered dryly under her breath.

"I am sorry Serenity, I lost my head out there...forgive me?"

"No," she responded, surprising both Trunks and herself. "You scared me to death, but not before making a complete mockery of yourself! What kind of Prince are you? Maybe our kingdoms are more different that I originally perceived, because our members of nobility sure as hell do not even think of throwing themselves off of strange girls' balconies! You are by far the strangest man that I have ever met _My Prince."_

Trunks propped himself up on her fluffy white pillows to get a better look at the woman before him before replying with a smirk.

"Is that some sort of womanly code that means you will never forget me, or am I going too far out on my limb here? You do know that I could simply order you to marry me right?"

Serenity nearly dropped the poker that she had been using to stir the coals in shock.

"M-marriage!? But Your Highness...that's impossible!"

He cocked an eyebrow, causing Serenity to nearly swoon with giddiness.

"And why, may I ask, is it impossible My Lady?"

She sighed in frustration as she smoothed down stray strands of hair; she wasn't sure of how to answer him.

"No answer My Dove? What other option is there? I mean, you have a strange man in your bed in a castle that doesn't even belong to you. You have eagerly touched every available part of his body with soft, gentle caresses, and this supposed man happens to be none other than the Crowned Prince! Why, if word of this got out, you would be ruined!"

"Exactly, she smiled smugly, but this never happened, because nobody is going to know about your being in my chambers, and if anything you should be thanking me for saving your life!"

"Good God woman! It was only a bit of rain, nothing I couldn't handle, but whose story do you think that the people would readily believe, mine or yours?"

"Argh!" Serenity wanted to stomp her foot like an angry child. Trunks was right, he was royalty, high royalty, hence the name Your Highness. Why would they believe a simple Lady like herself?

"I refuse to marry a man like you! Nobody will ever know about this, do you understand me!?"

'Why couldn't she control her emotions when she was around him? What power did he hold over her?'

"They will believe me, no matter what untruth I might speak, and they do what I tell them to, when I tell them to...I have never known any other way. How else to you expect to face such shame?" He fired back arrogantly.

Trunks sat on the bed and to his horror Serenity's lips began to move in slow motion, yet no words were spoken. First there was one tear, and then two, and soon she became unable to stop the hot tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

How could she love such a man? She thought to herself as she felt her body fall to the ground in defeat, her body being wracked with silent sobs. All she had wanted was her fairy-tale to come true, she'd wanted love, romance, and eventually marriage, but not like this. When and if she did get married, she wanted it to be for love and not because of her title, or reputation. Those two things meant nothing to her, but apparently they meant something to him.

The lavender haired man's heart broke as he watched the one he loved, or thought he loved; sink to the ground and despair. She was slowly slipping out of his fingers...his Moonbeam.

He was beside her in an instant, with one hand on the small of her back and the other under her knees, Trunks scooped her up from the floor and settled them both in the bed. Trunks nuzzled his face in her luxurious golden locks as they shimmered in the fire light as she sobbed continuously into his chest. He rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words until she calmed.

When she looked up at her him with red and swollen eyes it was almost too much for him to handle.

"All I wanted sniffle was for you to love me. I---mean...I love you--- I know that you could have your pick of women, but for just one moment in time, I thought you had chosen me. Such a trivial matter to be upset about...really, if my mother saw me---us, like this..."

**__**

**_Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful  
_**

Together they truly were a sight, what with her arms wrapped around his bare chest and him in only his breeches and with her rather scandalous evening attire...the rumors would have eaten them for dinner.

She removed her still slightly shaking arms from around his neck and gently pushed at the arms that were encircling her petite waist only to find that they would not budge.

"I think it was time I got up now..." She trailed off as she became lost in the mysterious dark orbs that normal people called eyes.

"It is your bed Moonbeam..." He murmured as his head dipped down until their noses brushed.

"Right..." Serenity, deciding to be bold for once, brought The Prince's head down to crush her lips against his. Now, it was not like Serenity had never been kissed before, actually she had been kissed probably several times in her young life...not too bad for a virgin.

Serenity ran her nails through Trunks silky mane and she could feel his warm muscles as they rippled through the barrier of her night gown. Gently, Trunks nipped at every available part of flesh he could find, growling deep in his throat when she pressed herself up against him, begging for more. The electricity flowing throughout their bodies shocked them both, but only succeeded in heightening their passion.

He was experienced, far more experienced than she could ever hope to be, but with his kisses and endless caresses, he promised to teach her the correct way to make love to a man.

Serenity was now straddling Trunks' abdomen, and she could feel his arousal prodding her in her right thigh. His hands moved themselves up to part the folds of her robe in order to explore the hidden skin beneath it. Taking one of his large hands into her own, she began to kiss each of his finger tips before nibbling and suckling on his ring finger. Waves of pleasure crashed over him as her soft, naïve tongue lapped the sensitive pad of his finger; he would have to take her soon, before she drove him over the edge.

The robe slid gracefully down her body, followed immediately by the straps of the icy blue, lacy gown that had resided underneath it. She was perfect, an absolutely gorgeous creature, and she let out a musical giggle when he told her just what he thought about her body.

His calloused hand cupped one milky white globe and carefully began kneading it in a circular motion, while his other hand crept down to tickle the flesh located just under her navel.

She squeezed her eyes shut when his hot, moist mouth began trailing kisses on the under curve of her breast. Serenity hissed when the tip of Trunks' tongue began toying with her pink nipple; he knew just where to touch in order to receive a reaction from her, and he was doing a damn good job of it.

Trunks flipped Serenity and tossed her robe and gown to floor without a care, preferring to attend to the only woman that really mattered to him. He covered her lips with his own once more, this time she allowed him access to her tongue, which he made certain to take full advantage of.

Serenity pulled back from his mouth as his hands dipped lower, caressing the inside of her thighs, teasing her to the point of no return. Before they reached the brink, together, there was something she had to know...

"Tell...me you...love me."

"I can't..." He replied breathlessly, unsure of what she wanted from him.

"Then show me My Prince...teach me..."

And they made love in the light of the fire for hours on end, touching and caressing each other until they could barely lift a finger. By the time the night was over, they knew every inch of their lovers' bodies by heart, never wanting to forget such a moment. Neither of them wanted to forget the first time they'd lost control and became one...to them, it was the one moment in their lives that seemed to last for an eternity.

**_  
He's So Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me  
_**

Serenity awoke just as the sun's rays began peeking through her window. It was still early yet, but the man that had made love to her for the first time was no where to be found. Rubbing her eyes, she threw the blankets over her head when she realized that he was probably gone, on his merry way to Retoshia to break more hearts. She should have known that he was going to have to leave her eventually, who said love lasted forever? Sometimes, like in her case, love only lasted for one gloriously passionate night...a night that would never be forgotten.

Trunks was a Prince, and he had a duty and responsibility to protect and care for his people, and marrying a woman of her status would not have gone over well.

She would be better of marrying a Lord, or even a Duke, but she absolutely no business with a Prince.

As she felt the warm tears begin to cloud her vision, she wiped them away with the back of her hand; she was trying her hardest to be strong. Serenity refused to cry over his leaving, they had spent one passionate night together, and that had to be enough...for now.

Serenity clutched roughly onto a pillow before flinging it violently across the room. Who was she trying to fool? One night with him would never be enough to satisfy her cravings. Her body wanted, no, needed his warmth next to her. She wanted to feel his arms cuddle her once more; she needed him to hold her close and kiss her one last time.

Now she would spend the rest of her days torturing herself with thoughts of the man she loved, The Prince of Passion, the one man she could never have, and the feeling of loneliness that swept through Serenity's body nearly killed her.

She turned to the spot on the sheets where he had lain only a few hours before, only to find a note...and something else that was wrapped neatly inside.

Being careful not rip the paper, she tore the note open causing something silver fell from inside onto her lap. It was a locket in the shape of the heart, with an inscription that read: **_Moonbeam_**

'That's funny; she thought to herself, the other half is missing.'

Placing the silver locket on her pillow she picked up the note again and began to read the words aloud:

_My dearest Serenity,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I must take my leave of you now. Last night...was a moment that will never be forgotten, and you will always hold a special place in my heart. This silver locket is a token of my affection, one that I hope you will accept without a thought to the price. Money means nothing where you are concerned. This farewell is not eternal, we will meet again, I will make sure of it. Forgive me if you think I am rambling, you see, I have never had the gift of words, and my poetry is about as bad as Madeline's dancing. As you probably have noticed, you have only part of the locket, seeing as though I have the other half. When we come together again, the symbol of our love will become whole once more, and we shall be happy, providing of course that you accept my proposal, it still stands. I do hope that you will consider it and have an answer for me when I return to you, please don't break my heart. The Prince of Passion is not used to being denied anything, but alas My Moonbeam, you have humbled my soul. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you, Serenity._

_Forever Yours My Moonbeam,_

_Your Humble Servant, Truncillion_

_P.S. _

_I have not told a soul about our late night excursion since you are so worried about your reputation...and your mother. She is quite charming by the way, although I don't think that she cared for me too much. You will talk to her a bit about that won't you? _

_Love,_

_Truncillion_

_P.S.S._

_I almost brought you with me this morning, but I don't think that you would have taken too kindly being kidnapped, even if it was by The Prince of Passion. Besides, do you know how often you kicked me last night? I have bruises everywhere. I suppose it is because you have never shared your bed with another, oh well, don't fret, that little problem will be remedied soon enough Moonbeam. By the way, do you know that have the tendency to smile and giggle in your sleep? I happened to find it quite sweet...and entertaining._

_Farewell,_

_The Prince of Passion_

**_  
He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible To Me...._**

_****_

Just as Serenity finished the letter she heard the sound of a carriage down below her window. Serenity hurriedly put on her robe and dashed towards her balcony, just in time to see a head covered in lavender hair enter the door that a footman was holding open. As another secured the baggage, the first footman, who was also the driver, went to the front and took the horse's reins. He settled himself in his seat before patiently waiting for his partner to join him.

When they are both secured, the driver snapped his whip high in the air, causing the horses to begin a fast paced trot down the path that led off of the castle grounds.

She didn't wave, instead she simply stood there and watched as her Prince's carriage disappeared from sight, in hopes that he would keep his promise and one day return to her.

A lone tear made its way down her pale cheek, but this time she did not bother to brush it aside, this would be the last time that she would ever shed another tear for The Prince of Passion.

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey peeps, this idea just kind of popped up in my head, and I couldn't think about anything else. I haven't seen many Trunks and Serena stories where they are both of nobility. I will continue working on the updates for all of my stories. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY! WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? TOO MUSHY? OR JUST RIGHT? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	2. IT'S TIME TO VOTE!

_**(Happy Election Day Everybody!)**_

**Title: Requests? Comments? Concerns? It's time to VOTE**

**_Dear Readers_**,

Apparently, various people who have reviewed this story (members of this site and others from different sites) have requested that I turn "Irresistible: The Prince of Passion" into a Full Blown fic or make a sequel to it. **I am going to do this the same way that I did the "poll" for "Paradise of The Moon"; and consequently, the new chapter should be out soon.**

**WHETHER OR NOT ANYTHING IS DONE WITH THIS ONE-SHOT IS UP TO YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

If you want a sequel, **LET ME KNOW!!!**

If you want me to turn this into another fully chaptered T/S story, then **LET ME KNOW!!!**

**::IF YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD LEAVE MY STORY AS IT IS, THEN ALSO FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW!!!::**

**::: HOWEVER, IF I EITHER RECEIVE NO RESPONSES, OR TOO FEW RESPONSES, THIS STORY WILL BE LEFT ALONE AND ANY POSSIBLE CHAPTER AND/OR SEQUEL WILL BE PUT ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL...WHENEVER I SUPPOSE:::**

**So, in short, let me know what you think about my story, and whether or not it should be continued in one form or another. In your reviews (If you reply! LOL), please specify HOW "Irresistible: The Prince of Passion" should be continued, ALONG WITH IDEAS AND COMMENTS, WHICH ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND THOROUGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**_Thank you very much for your time, and thank you to all of the people who reviewed!!! _**

_**I WILL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO READING RESPONSES AND IDEAS FROM YOU PEEPS!!!!**_

**Lotsa Luv and God Bless,**

**Galaxystar**


End file.
